Ally's Boys
by vballgirl1014
Summary: Ally has several boys in her life. Her funny brother, Jacob. Her wacky friend, Dez. And of course, Austin, her possibly-more-than-best-friend. But don't forget Trish!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's Boys: Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so I decided to start on another story! I hope yall like it! I do not own Austin and Ally or anything like that. Please please please review!**

Ally's POV

I skipped through the Sonic Boom, carrying a box of clarinets with me down the stairs. I whistled an unfamiliar tune. Better get that down in my song book, it's pretty catchy. I saw a flash of blond and red out of the corner of my eye, and I froze, cautiously looking left and right for potential obstacles caused by those two hooligans.

I heard the sound of a ball being dribbled near the tubas. My instant reaction was to scold them for horsing around in the store, but I decided against it. I was too happy to be serious. Putting away the box, I went over to see what Austin and Dez were doing.

They were attempting to shoot hoops into the tubas. Great.

"Hey, Ally! Wanna see how many I can do in a row?" Austin smiled over his shoulder at me, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. I chuckled.

"No, but you can show me how you _stop_ damaging the merchandise." I shake my head. Dez ignored my request and went up for a slam dunk. The tubas all clattered to the floor, resulting in a loud crash. I sighed, and turned to go toward the cash register.

"Clean it up." I called over to my goofy friends.

Austin Moon, my best friend and music partner was right on my heels, trailing after me like a lost puppy. He reached over me to mess with the cash register and I slapped his hands away.

"Ow!" He yelped, shooting me a look. I giggled at his hurt expression, and my laughter brightened his look.

Just then, Trish walked purposefully over to us with a mad expression on her face. Uh oh. If Trish ain't happy, ain't nobody happy. She stomped up to me, and tapped her red fingernails on the counter. Austin slid away from us and pretended to be interested in his neon shoelaces.

"Allyson Dawson. You got something to tell me?" Trish waited angrily.

"Um…Well, I have that shirt I borrowed upstairs. I can go get it if you want…" I said hesitantly. She scoffs.

"How come I had to hear that you have a date with Dallas from the freaking hot dog vendor?" Trish exploded. Wow, word travels fast around here.

"Whoa, Ally, you have a date with Dallas?" Austin straightened up and looked back at us.

"Well, I-" I start, but Dez came over and interrupted me.

"Ally has a date?" He cocked his head to the side. I laughed at him and rolled my eyes.

"Look, if you would let me talk, I can explain!" I shouted. They all froze and looked at me, waiting. "Dallas asked me to go see a movie with him tomorrow night. I didn't say anything because I wasn't exactly sure if it was a date. He was so vague…" I trail off, and Trish grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What did he say?" She yelled in my ear. I winced.

"He said 'Do you want to go to the movies with my on Friday?'"

"Ally, that's a date! Gosh, you need to get out more often." Austin said, flicking a piece of hair off my shoulder. I turned and jabbed him back.

"Well, that's obvious." My older brother walks in, entering the conversation. Jerk. Jacob is a tall, brown- haired baseball player that loves humiliating me. He got the height, athleticism, and stupidity in the family. I shoved him away, and shoved me back. Jacob made his way up the stairs to the storage room. Late to his shift at the store. What's new?

Austin chuckled at my brother's comment, and shrugged sheepishly when I give him a dirty look. Austin and Jacob are pretty good friends. Sometimes I come home to find them playing video games. It's kind of strange, but I'm glad they get along.

"Alright. Meet me at two in the food court tomorrow." Trish told me.

"Why?"

"We're going shopping for an outfit for your date, of course!" She rolled her eyes like I was so clueless. I sighed, mentally preparing myself for being dressed like a Barbie doll when we go shopping.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Austin and I were at my house, waiting for Dallas to pick me up. He was asking if he should wait up for me. He is so sweet. My own brother didn't even offer to do that.

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine." I smiled, fidgeting with my new outfit. Trish had picked out a new skirt with a tank top and some cute sandals. "Hey, do you think I should get a sweater? Is this…too much?" I asked Austin.

"You look great. But there sure is a lot of skin showing. Maybe you should get a sweater." Austin frowned, twiddling his thumbs. I blushed at his observation. He's never noticed me like that before.

Jacob walked past just then, in his grubby sweats and a bag of chips. He nodded to Austin and glanced at me.

"Whoa, Ally. Where are you going? Get some clothes on, geez." Jacob grunted. I blushed again, and ran upstairs to grab a sweater. Trish would kill me if she knew I messed up her carefully planned outfit.

On my way back down, I overheard Jacob and Austin's conversation. They were talking about _me_.

Jacob: "Who is Ally going out with?"

Austin: "Dallas, from the cell phone accessory cart."

Jacob: "Man, I don't like that kid. He plays baseball too, and he's kind of a jerk."

Austin: "I know, but I want Ally to be happy."

Jacob: "I'm gonna stay in, order a pizza. Wanna hang out? You can wait up for Ally."

Austin: "I probably shouldn't. She doesn't want me to."

Jacob: "Whatever. It's obvious you both like each other. Just stay."

Austin: "But I- Oh, nevermind. Sure, I'll stay."

That's when I decided to come down. Austin saw me and blushed, probably guilty for talking about me with Jacob. I wondered if what they said about Dallas is true.

"Thank God you covered yourself up. At least I won't have to play that awkward over-protective brother." Jacob said, and walked off with his chips. The doorbell rang, and I took a deep breath and went to open the door. However, a certain blond boy was there first, swinging the door open and eyeing my date.

"Hello, Dallas." Austin said in a deep voice, puffing out his chest. I worked hard to hold my laugh in.

"Hey. Wow, Ally, you look great. Ready to go?" Dallas smiled, and I blushed. I passed Austin, and he handed me my purse.

"Thanks Austin. I'll see you later, ok?" I said, and looked back at him. His warm brown eyes penetrated mine, and I felt a spark inside my chest. Gosh, what was wrong with me? I'm on a date with Dallas and I'm thinking about Austin? Austin closed the door behind us.

Dallas's hand took mine, and I couldn't help but compare it with the times I've had Austin's hand in mine. I think I like Austin's better…

The movie was terrible. Dallas's hand was sweaty. We ran out of things to say. I felt awkward sharing popcorn with him. I had to pay for drinks because Dallas didn't have enough money. He texted his friends a lot. Our date was not going well at all.

In the middle of the movie, I excused myself to the bathroom, and quickly whipped out my phone. I was tired of this, and I wanted to go home. I didn't know if Austin was still there, so I called Jacob. He picked up immediately, and I heard a scuffling noise in the backround, followed by an "ouch." Austin.

"Hey, Ally." Jacob answered.

"Hey, Jake, can you come pick me up? I'm at the movies." I asked him, my voice shaking. I didn't know how upset I was. He sensed that, and got worried.

"Yeah, of course. What's wrong?" He asked, and I heard the crunching of chips from his mouth.

"Um, well, I just don't think this is going as well as I thought…" I said softly, and heard another scuffling noise. All of a sudden, I was talking to Austin.

"Ally, are you ok? What's going on?" I heard Austin's comforting voice, and broke down. I hated it. I don't like crying. Especially in front of other people. But my tears betrayed me, and I wiped my nose on my sleeve.

"I-I just w-want to come h-home." I said through my tears. Austin yelled something to my brother, and got back on.

"Don't worry, Ally. We're coming. Just hang on." His voice felt safe and comforting. I never wanted to stop talking to him.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I jumped. Dallas was behind me, with a worried expression on his face. I desperately wiped at my face, trying to erase all evidence of my embarrassing tears.

"What's wrong Ally? Who are you talking to?" Dallas asked.

"Ally, what's that?" Austin said through the phone. I put the phone down, but didn't hang up.

"Oh, hey, Dallas. I just got a little scared from the movie. I'm ok." I lied. He frowned at me.

"But it wasn't scary. It was a romance movie." He said. That shows how much I was paying attention. Well, dang it.

"Yeah, I knew that… Anyways, something came up, and my brother is coming to get me." I tried to smile, and started walking towards the door. His hand caught my arm.

"What is it? Don't you want to finish the movie? If you really want, I can take you home." Dallas offered. I don't think I could stand another second with him, though. I'd had enough.

"No, Dallas. I'm not having a good time, and I just really want to go home. So I'm going to go wait for my brother, but you can go finish the movie if you want." I snapped.

I walked off towards the door, and this time he didn't pull me back. He did follow me, though. Why did I ever like him?

Jacob and Austin pulled up then, in my dad's blue truck. I sighed in relief. Hurrying to the door, I pulled it open, and turned back to Dallas. A hurt expression masked his face, and I felt a little bad for blowing him off. I began to apologize, but I was cut off by Jacob an Austin. My heroes. Ha.

"Look, Dallas, we really gotta go. You need to stay away from Ally for a while." Jacob said harshly.

"Yeah. If you ever make her cry again, you're going to have to answer to me." Austin shot him a dark look, grabbed my arm, and pulled me towards the truck. I shrugged helplessly at Dallas and got in, with Austin sliding in beside me. Jacob put the truck in drive, and we zoomed off, leaving Dallas standing in front of the theater in confusion.

The whole ride home, I was bombarded by questions from Austin and Jake: Was he rude? Did he pay for it? What did he do to you? Did he try to touch you? How were his manners? I answered them all patiently.

My tears were mostly dry by then, but they both kept glancing at me with concern all over their faces. Eventually, Austin's arm stretched out over my shoulders, and I was pulled into his warm embrace. Jake noticed this, and commented.

"So, you dumped Dallas for Austin?" He asked obnoxiously. We both blushed, and Austin lifted his arm off me.

"No. Me and Dallas weren't even together. And Austin's my best friend. Gosh." I scoffed, looking out the window to try and avoid the uncomfortable silence.

At home, we turned on the TV and watched some Full House reruns. I fell asleep with my head in Austin's lap, and my feet in Jake's. At some point, I woke with a start, and I was in my own bed. Turning over and going back to sleep, I dreamed about my sweet, blond, superstar.

**A/N: Sooo…? What did you think? I don't own anything, blah blah blah. Please review! Pretty pretty please! More chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's Boys: Chapter 2

A/N: It's Chapter 2! I don't own anything. Just saying. Oh, and pleaseeeee review! Thanks :)

Austin's POV

"Let's see. Pepperoni, mushroom, and…sausage. Yep, that's good. Thanks." Jacob, Ally's older brother, hung up the phone after ordering us pizza. I was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels, trying to find the game.

"Where's Ally?" I questioned.

"She's over at Trish's for a sleepover or something. Again." Jake answered, yawning. I had been bored at home, so I came over to the Dawsons' home. If Ally wasn't there, I would just hang out with Jacob. He was pretty cool. I got up to grab a soda from the fridge.

"Ah. I guess she needs to tell Trish about the whole Dallas incident." I replied.

"Yeah. She still hasn't told us much about it though. I swear, that boy better watch it." Jacob said while stuffing some sort of cheese puffs into his mouth. I popped open my soda.

I couldn't stand seeing Ally cry. When I heard her voice shaking over the phone, my heart broke. Ally was so innocent, fragile. Anyone who messed with that would have to answer to me. I felt so relieved when we got her, and I had her in my arms. Nothing would ever touch her there.

Of course, I couldn't tell anyone about my feelings. Jacob would either want to kick my butt or tease me for eternity. Dez would try to come up with ridiculous plan involving some sort of exotic animal. And Trish would tell Ally immediately. Nope, there's no way I could tell anyone. So I pushed my feelings deep down in my chest, hoping they wouldn't suddenly explode.

"She'll tell us when she's ready." I said quietly. Jake glanced over at me.

"Why can't she just date you? I mean obviously you both love each other. And you wouldn't hurt her. If you did though, I would have to do some damage to your face…" He laughed. I laughed half-heartedly with him and sat on my hands.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of the door being unlocked. It was late, and very dark outside. We heard grunting and the jingling of keys. We weren't expecting anyone to be back, though. Ally was at Trish's for the night, and Mr. Dawson was on another business trip in North Carolina. Jacob and I looked at each other and nodded.

I grabbed a kitchen chair while he got a frying pan off the counter. We crept silently to the front door like ninjas, preparing to attack the intruder. My hands shook, and I positioned myself on one side of the door. Jake reached down and flung the door.

"GOTCHA!" He yelled, swinging his frying pan blindly.

"AHHHH!" Ally screamed, jumping back, keys in hand. Jacob dropped the pan, and I set the chair down.

"Ally? What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"Coming home! What are you doing? Why do you look like you were about to attack me?" She exclaimed.

"We thought you were a robber. You're still supposed to be at Trish's house." Jacob shrugged. She groaned and stomped inside, slamming the door behind her.

"I got a headache and decided to come home early." Ally sighed and plopped down on the couch, taking a drink of my soda. "Where's food? I'm hungry." She kicked her feet up on the coffee table and looked back at us.

"We just ordered pizza." I told her. Jacob muttered something about wanting to hit a robber with a frying pan and lumbered into the kitchen to get more chips.

A knock on the door startled us all, making Ally jump.

"And there's the pizza guy." I laughed, opening the door, secretly hoping it was the pizza guy and not a robber.

Ally and I sat on her small twin bed with pizza on our laps, and one soda shared between the two of us. Her ipod was playing our favorite songs, and we were laughing, cracking jokes, and belting out the lyrics when my songs came on.

"Flip a switch, turn on the lightning!" I sang in a loud voice.

"Get it right, show 'em how it's done!" Ally sang back, giggling, and wiping her fingers on my pants.

"Hey! Get your greasy hands off me!" I yelled, tickling her. She cackled and tried to wipe more on my shirt. I tackled her and sat on her stomach, messing up her hair.

"Stop! I can't breathe!" Ally laughed, grinning wildly up at me. Her warm eyes danced. My heart melted. Gosh, I sound like a girl.

"What's that? Did you say keep going?" I asked her playfully and straddled her, tickling her sides. Her legs and arms thrashed, but I had her pinned down.

Just then, Jake strode in and froze when he saw us on her bed…in a very provocative position….and our clothes all rumpled… I leaped off of Ally and stood beside the bed with my hands up. Ally sat up quickly and fixed her shirt. Her cheeks burned tomato red.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted more pizza…" Jake trailed off, still observing the scene. A nervous laugh escaped Ally's lips, and I cracked up.

"Look, nothing was going on, Jake. You don't have to worry." Ally said, glancing up at me. Jacob gave us a doubtful look.

"Uh huh…Well, I'm going to go back downstairs, but I better not end up with a pregnant sister…" He said, raising his eyebrows at me. My eyes widened in horror.

"NO! I mean, that's not even what we were doing. I would never- I mean, of course I- Just, nevermind." I sighed, running a hand through my messy blond hair. Ally jumped up.

"Oh my gosh, just leave, Jacob." Ally pushed him out of her room and closed the door.

Ally's POV

Jacob is so embarrassing! I wanted to kill him. Good thing Austin's so easygoing, or that would totally freak him out.

After a few minutes of awkwardness, Austin brought up the dreaded subject. Dallas.

"What happened with Dallas? You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" His strong arms pulled me closer to him on my bed. I leaned my head on his shoulder, grateful for someone to rely on.

"I just thought it would be so perfect, you know? I always thought a date with him would be great. But I was wrong. I felt so weird talking to him. It's like our conversation was empty or something. Not like ours. I feel so safe and comfortable with you." I looked up at him, moving a strand of hair away from my eyes. Austin's gentle hand stroked my hair, and I fell into him. "Anyways, we ran out of things to talk about, and he started texting other people. I didn't like holding his hand. And I definitely didn't want to have to kiss him." I looked away, trying to force the tears back.

"It's ok, Ally. I'm right here. It's ok." Austin hummed softly in my ear, and I couldn't handle it anymore. The tears fell freely, silently. I did not try and stop them. I let them go, releasing all my fears and sorrows. Austin was allowed to see this side of me, and I didn't feel stupid with him. I didn't have to hide my feelings from him… well, I did hide my feelings about him.

I don't think I could do this. No, it's too much. But I had to get it over with. I had to do it. Especially when Trish was forcing me.

We walked arm in arm towards the food court and past all the different carts. Oh no, oh no. Here's the cell phone accessory cart. Dallas worked here, and it's his shift. Not that I memorized his shifts or anything…Focus, Ally!

Trish gave my arm a squeeze, and we strutted past the cell phone accessory cart without a second glance. I breathed a sigh of relief. But then I heard his voice calling to me. No. No no no no no .

Trish scurried off, and I was left standing alone, waiting for Dallas to catch up to me.

"Ally, wait!" He said, running over to me.

"Hi, Dallas." I said glumly.

"Hi." He said bluntly. All I wanted to do was get out of there. I looked around desperately for Trish.

"What do you want?" I asked a little rudely.

Dallas's shirt was wrinkled and untucked, and his hair needed brushing. Why did I ever like him before?

"I wanted to say sorry for the date. And I wanted to ask you out again to make it up to you." He smiled at me, and I cringed. This was what I was dreading.

However, I was saved by my heroic best friend. Austin Moon. He suddenly walked over, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I blushed, wondering what Dallas was thinking.

"I think I can answer that question, huh, Ally?" Austin grinned at me and turned back to Dallas.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. Dallas was staring at us in disbelief. I had to fight back the giggles.

Austin stepped closer to Dallas, and they were toe to toe. Austin was taller, so the brown haired boy had to look up.

"The answer to your request for a date with Miss Ally would be: NO." Austin said harshly. He turned back to me and grabbed my hand, leading me away. I didn't look back at Dallas once.

A/N: I know this was a little shorter, but it was fun writing this chapter. Please please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's Boys: Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while! Check out my other story, Best Friends or More. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, nor do I own anything else. Please review and tell me what you thought!

Ally's POV

I had been cleaning around the house for the whole Saturday morning. I even woke up early to get started! That was not normal for teenagers. But of course, since I was the girl in the family, and my dad was gone a lot, I was pretty much in charge of housework. Folding clothes, washing dishes, vacuuming, and dusting was not my idea of fun, though.

As I was on the kitchen floor, attempting to scrub a weird stain out of the rug, Jake came downstairs looking still half asleep. He stepped over me and reached for a cereal box.

"Hey. You need to clean your room today before dad gets back. You know how he gets mad when he thinks we didn't do our chores he left us." I reminded him, handing him the milk. Jacob scratched his head and yawned.

"Whatever. You're not my mom." He poured a huge bowl of cereal, and began shoveling it into his mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you still gotta do it. And it's your shift today at the store. I'm going to meet Trish in a little bit, so I'll be leaving soon." Half of me knew that Jacob was old enough to handle himself and didn't need mothering, especially since I was his little sister. But I also felt slightly responsible for us since I was the "mature" one, and I wanted to make sure he did his part. Putting the cleaner away, I ran upstairs to go change. Soon, I was out the door on my way to meet Trish.

7777777

"Hmm. I'd say a solid seven." Trish eyed the passerby casually.

"Nah, I'm gonna go with a six. Not really my type." I disagreed.

"Ok, what about that one. He's probably around an eight. I like his hair." She nodded to my left.

"Yeah, but I don't like the color." Trish and I were playing a little game at the food court. As each boy passed by, we would rate his looks. A little shallow, I know, but it was fun. Suddenly, a familiar blond-haired rock star came into view, looking at a jewelry cart intently. I smiled at his quizzical look, with his furrowed eyebrows and lopsided frown.

"Austin!" I yelled, waving him over. He grinned and jogged to our table.

"You're a good nine." Trish appraised him.

"Why not a ten?" I asked her. I couldn't see how anyone would dislike his soft, shiny hair, and gorgeous deep brown eyes…

"Well, that's kind of weird. He's our friend and everything."

"What are you talking about?" Austin interrupted. I laughed at how confused he looked. His shirt color was messed up, and I reached up to straighten it for him. A blush crept up to my cheeks as my fingers brushed his neck.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Trish giggled, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what were you looking for at that jewelry cart?" I questioned him. Probably a new girlfriend that was a blond cheerleader who couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time. Not that I was jealous.

"My sister's birthday present. She's having a big party and I have to get her something really good." He explained, pulling up a chair to our table. I offered him some of my soda, and he took a sip.

"What does she like? What's her favorite color?" Trish asked, helping. Wow, that's surprising. Trish helping? Ha.

"Umm… Pink?" He guessed, shrugging. I laughed.

"You don't know your sister's favorite color? Gosh," I said, playfully shoving him. Austin smiled and shoved back.

"I know yours. Yours is red." He declared proudly.

"Yep, and yours is yellow." I said. Trish sighed dramatically. We turned to her.

"Would you two please stop flirting. I'm outta here." She got up and marched off to her job that she was probably about to lose.

"Anyways, when is her party? I could help you pick something out." I offered. He stole my soda again and chugged the rest, thinking.

"It's next week sometime. And hey, I wanted to ask you if you would come. You know, as my plus one. I don't want to be bored out of my mind." Austin flicked a blond lock out of his eyes, flashing his winning smile that always got me.

"Sure. Just tell me when and where. Oh, and what do I wear? Is it dressy?"

"I think so. I know she's wearing a dress or something. That's all she talks about. Gosh, Mia can be so annoying." Complaining, he threw his head down on the table and covered it with his arms. His strong, muscular arms…

"She's just excited. Wanna come help with my shift? I have to go take Jake's spot in a few." I sighed, getting up. He immediately followed suit and threw out our soda.

7777777

"This one?" Austin held up a God-awful green dress.

"No." I said flatly, moving to the next rack.

"How about this?" He held up a pretty flowy purple one.

"Yeah, keep it." We were shopping for my party dress at a fancy store a few minutes away from the mall. I was hesitant to bring Austin, but he was bored and had practically begged me to come. Finally, I caved.

"And this?" A horrible yellow dress with huge puffy sleeves.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked incredulously, hitting his arm.

"Gosh, sorry!" He held his hands up in surrender and quickly put the dress back. "Ok, I got it. I have a good feeling about this one."

I turned to see what he had, and was surprised. Austin was holding a beautiful red strapless dress that looked perfect. I nodded eagerly and smiled.

"That's great." He grinned and skipped happily towards the dressing rooms. I chuckled and followed.

He handed me the dresses and sat down on the chairs outside.

The first ones were no good. I didn't even bother showing them to Austin. I could tell he was getting impatient, because I could hear him pacing back and forth, humming.

I slipped into the red dress. It fit perfectly, and I smiled at myself in the mirror, twirling a bit. "Alright, here's the red one." I called out and opened the curtains. He whipped around to look at me, and grinned.

"What do you think?" I asked. He wasn't saying anything, and I was nervous. What if he hated it?

"Wow. Ally, that's beautiful." Austin said softly, taking a step closer to me. My heart beat faster, and I rubbed my arms nervously. His eyes twinkled and met mine, and I blushed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under his warm gaze.

"Thank you." I murmured, and retreated to the dressing room. Soon, we were paying, and Austin forced me to put my wallet back.

"I got it." He said sternly to all my objections.

"Austin, really, I'm going to pay." I whined.

"No you're not. I'm the one making you go to the party, so I will pay for the dress. Go wait outside." He pushed me towards the door, a small smile dancing on his lovely face. I sighed, giving up the fight.

7777777

Austin's voice rang out through my speakers, and I danced around my room in my new red dress. The blinds were shut and my door was locked, so I had complete privacy to do my embarrassing dance moves in peace.

Someone knocked on the door, and I went to get it. "Hey, turn it down-" Jacob said, but cut off. "What are you wearing?" He cocked his head to the side, looking at my new party outfit.

"It's the dress I'm going to wear to Austin's sister's birthday party. Do you like it?" I twirled for him, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, just don't dance like that. And that's funny. I have a birthday party to go to too. My girlfriend's." He replied, leaning against my door.

"Huh, yeah, that s weird. Wait. When did you get a girlfriend?"

"Oh, like a week ago. You didn't know? Her name's Mia." Jake said in a bored voice. I shoved him, and he yelled out.

"Why didn't I know you had a girlfriend? You never tell me anything! Goodness." I pouted. "Wait, that's Austin's sister's name. Mia." I said.

"Well, that makes sense. Her last name is Moon. Guess I never thought of that…" Jake scratched his head and left my room, pulling his old sweats up. I shook my head. That boy drives me crazy.

7777777

"Let me get this straight. You're both going to the same party? Except you didn't know. It's Jake's girlfriend, and Ally's friend's sister. Well, ok." My dad was back, and we were all lounging in the living room with our take-out Chinese food.

"Yep. It's on Friday." I took a bite, and crossed my ankles. Jacob was cramming as much food as he could into his large mouth, and barely swallowing. I made a face at him, and he grunted at me.

"You gonna drive her, Jake?" Dad asked, nodding towards me. I groaned.

"Uh, no. I'm going with Austin. Definitely not with my brother."

"Yeah, I ain't showing up with my little sister." Jake rolled his eyes, and I threw a dirty napkin at him. He snickered.

"Who's Austin?" Dad looked confused.

"Dad, Austin Moon! You know, my music partner?" He never payed attention to me, and what I was doing with my life. I shook my head and looked away.

"Oh, oh yeah. That blond kid that damaged the tuba, the clarinet, the window, the cash register, the harmonica, the piccolo…." He trailed off, sighing. I laughed. Yep, that's the one and only Austin Moon.

7777777

When Austin and I arrived at his house, the party was wild. His parents were gone, and the music was extremely loud, with tons and tons of people overflowing the house and yard. Austin sighed, took my arm, and we marched straight into the jungle. He yelled something into my ear, but I couldn't understand a single thing.

"Sorry! I can't hear you!" I yelled back, giving him a sheepish look. He shrugged, and spotted an opening to stairs. We ran up to his room and quickly shut the door, flicking the lights on.

"Sorry about that. Mia invited way more people than she should have." Austin laughed, running a hand through his perfectly tousled hair. I wished I could look that perfect.

"Yeah, that was crazy. So did you give her the gift?" We had picked out a pretty sparkly necklace with the letter M on it.

"Yeah, she loved it! Thanks!" He smiled. "And you look amazing. Did I mention that before? Like, really stunning." Austin reached out and touched my dress gently. I shivered.

"Thanks. You picked it out." I grinned, and pulled up the top to keep from revealing a little too much cleavage.

"I am pretty good." He nodded to himself. I chuckled, pushing him. He grabbed my arm and yanked me close to him. Our bodies crashed together, and we fell to the floor laughing. Suddenly, a wave of silence washed over us. We lied on the floor quietly, listening to each other's heart beats, and staring at the ceiling. I felt his hand touch mine, and I closed my eyes slowly. This felt so safe, so perfect. It felt like a minute and an eternity. I never wanted it to end. I could be who I was with Austin.

Someone burst through the door at that moment. It was Mia and Jacob. My eyes flew open, and we sat up automatically. "Hey, guys." Austin said awkwardly.

"Come get some cake! We were waiting for you guys so we could blow out the candles!" Mia said happily, and led Jake out of the room.

"Are Jake and Mia-?" Austin looked at me.

"Yep." I cut him off, nodding my head. He laughed quietly, straightening his nicely ironed shirt.

"Well, I guess we better get down there." Austin looked into my eyes, and I was mesmerized.

"Uhh…Yeah! Yeah. We should. Let's go." I blinked several times and hurried out the door. However, Austin's warm hand caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Thank you for coming with me. It really means a lot. You're my best friend, Ally. You're the best." Austin said sweetly, hugging me quickly. He ran down the stairs, assuming I was right behind him. But I was still standing at the top of the steps in disbelief. That's all he saw me as. His friend. I mean, I guess that's what we were. But what if I wanted more? Austin was just so good. Why did I think I had any right to him at all? I shook my head vigorously and ran down the steps to locate Austin.

A/N: How was it? Did you like it? Let me know and review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's Boys: Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapters, and I hope you continue! Tell me what you thought of the story, or just tell me something completely irrelevant and random! I don't care, haha. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else I might have mentioned.

Austin's POV

The day after Mia's party was spent picking up trash and destroyed decorations, vacuuming like crazy, and desperately trying to hide broken furniture. Our parents were coming home later that night, and they didn't know we had invited all those people. They were under the impression it was just a small get together. Oops!

I was really glad I invited Ally. We spent the night sneaking desserts to my room and chowing down while cracking stupid jokes and playing truth or dare. When Ally was hyped up on sugar, she was hilarious. She dared me to drink toilet water. Really gross, but I actually did it. I'm kind of an idiot.

At least I learned some about Ally when she picked truth. I discovered she was deathly afraid of jellyfish, she had puked on Trish on a rollercoaster three years ago, and she felt responsible for Jake and worried about him a lot. At one point, when there was a break in our easy flow of conversation, she spoke up quietly. "I miss my mom." I tried super hard not to grab her and squeeze her close to me, but I failed. We ended up curled up in a ball on my floor, with her head buried in my shoulder. Not that I minded at all…

Then there had been the incident when some stupid guys from Mia's grade had tried to flirt with Ally obnoxiously. Innocently pouring herself a drink in the kitchen, a dumb jock named Brian strode up to her and slung his beefy arm over her shoulders. I could tell she was uncomfortable, especially when he tried to hold her hand. I quickly swooped in for her rescue. Yep, that's me. Ally's hero!

7777777

Getting the ok from Mia to leave, I skateboarded over to Ally's house. I threw my board behind her bushes and knocked on the door.

Jake answered. "Oh, hey Austin. What's up?" Of course he was eating something. Looked like some Doritos, but I could've been wrong. You never know with him.

"Where's Ally?" I asked quickly.

"Upstairs." He answered, nodding behind him. I jogged past him, and I saw him roll his eyes at me out of the corner of my eye.

I knocked on Ally's door, but opened it right after. She never cared if I barged in her room. Ally was pretty cool like that, but I just hoped I would never walk in on her changing or something. I could never erase that image from my mind.

"Hey, Ally. 'Sup?" I said casually, throwing myself onto her neatly made bed. She was sitting at her desk in some of Jake's old baseball sweats and what looked like my sweatshirt. "Is that my sweatshirt?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yup." Ally answered without glancing up. She was scribbling in her song book, not paying attention to the world around her. "I'm working on your latest hit. I think it's gonna be pretty good!" She finally looked up at me, her beautiful brown eyes warm and happy.

"Great! Can I see it?" I inched closer to her to peer over her shoulder, but the little brunette snatched the book away from my view. I sighed.

"Austin, you know the rules. No peeking!" Alyl giggled, throwing her pen at my head.

"Is that how you want to play? Alright, Dawson. Come and get it!" I yelled, grabbing her waist and pulling her down to the floor. She laughed wildly, and the sound filled the room. I smiled widely.

Suddenly, she stopped thrashing and peered up at me with big doe eyes. "Do you want your sweatshirt back?" Ally asked innocently. My heart skipped a beat.

"Nah, you can keep it. It looks better on you anyways." I winked, and a light blush showed on her soft cheeks. I loved when she blushed. I wished I could tell her without sounding weird. We're supposed to be best friends!

"Ok." Ally said. I could tell she was thinking about something, so I didn't interrupt. "Austin, why are you my friend?" My petite little friend burst out. The question surprised me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're so great and talented and popular. I'm…not. I'm not important or anything. I know I write your songs, but how come you like me? You're so much better than me. You don't need me, but I need you. It's kind of imbalanced, don't you think?" Ally bit her lip, sending shivers down my spine. Anger boiled in my veins, and I counted to ten to cool down. How could she think that? She was so important and loved! I gathered my words, trying not to scream.

"How can you even say that?" I whispered, scooting away from her. A shocked expression flashed on her pretty face.

"You know it's true." Ally whispered back. I closed my eyes.

"Ally, you mean so much to me? How could you be so stupid to even think that? Gosh, Ally, just quit. I love- I just- you're so-" I stuttered, forcing myself not to yell at her. She looked away quickly, and I knew I said something wrong.

"See? You just said it! I'm stupid." Ally chewed her wavy brown hair, with her eyes downcast.

"You're not stupid, I'm just saying how clueless you are to even think that!" My voice raised higher and louder.

"Yeah, I'm so stupid and clueless! You know, Austin, if you really didn't want me around, then why don't you just leave? I'm too dumb and ugly and stupid and-" She yelled at me, her small hands clenching into tiny fists. I cut her off by throwing a hand over her mouth, stopping her horrible words. My heart ached.

"Ally, shut up!" I jumped up. I just couldn't stand it anymore. "Now you really are being stupid! You aren't dumb or ugly or anything! Just stop it! Do you not know I freaking love you? God, Ally! You _are_ stupid!"

"Just go, Austin! Go! Please! Just go," Ally let out a small sob, and my face softened. Tears slowly fell onto her distressed face, and my heart broke. I felt numb. I made Ally cry. I just made my best friend cry. Stupid, Austin!

"No, Ally… I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" I tried to apologize quickly, but she was shoving me out of her room. I found myself locked out of her room, and locked out of her life.

Refusing to let it end like that, I plopped myself outside her door, staring at the plain white paint. "Ally, open the door. Please." I said softly. There was no answer. I ran my hands through my hair, and let out a frustrated sigh. "Ally, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it at all."

Footsteps on the stairs. Jake. He saw me outside of Ally's room, and lumbered over to me. "What's going on?" Jake sat down next to me with a bag of chips in his hand. The sound of him chewing irritated me, and I snatched the bag away and threw it down the hallway. He glared at me.

"Ally's mad at me. I made her cry." I said in a low voice. I couldn't believe it. I was a terrible, terrible person. I always prided myself on being her protector, but I was the one hurting her.

"Geez. What'd you do?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know. We got into a fight. She kept saying she was stupid, and I-" I tried to explain, but realized how stupid it sounded and stopped. All of a sudden, we heard a sound from inside Ally's room. Sniffling. She was still crying.

"Well, as a good brother, I'm supposed to hit you now or something. I don't know. I never read the brother manual." Jake cracked a goofy smile, and I rolled my eyes.

"Go ahead. I feel horrible. I'd love it if you'd hit me." I sighed, my voice breaking. Jake put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, man. I like you. I'd hit you if you slept with her or something." Jake drawled out. I choked. Slept with Ally? God. He really was not good at making me feel better.

"Dude!" I yelled at him.

"What?" He raised his hands in defense.

7777777

Checking my phone, I discovered it was eight. I had texted Mia to say I wouldn't be home for dinner. Still positioned outside of Ally's room, there was no sign of movement from inside. I guess she fell asleep. I tried apologizing through the door, but she never answered. I figured she would come out sometime to use the bathroom or get food. So far, no luck.

Until there was a sound of footsteps from inside her room. I looked up, hopeful. The doorknob twisted, and Ally cracked the door open, peeking out. I jumped up and forced the door open, against her protests.

"God, Austin! You're impossible! Why are you still here?" Ally glared at me, crossing her arms.

"Listen! Please listen, Ally." I begged her, putting my hands on her shoulders.

After a moment, she agreed to hear me out. "I'm listening."

"I am so so so sorry. I should have respected your question and not yelled at you. I was wrong. You did nothing wrong, it was me that overreacted. I feel terrible, and I just want you to forgive me. See, I just got so upset because I couldn't believe you thought you weren't important to me. The truth is, I couldn't do anything without you! You mean so much to me, and not just because you write my songs. You're my absolute best friend, and you are perfect to me. You, Ally Dawson, are certainly not stupid, dumb, ugly, or insignificant. You are amazing, talented, beautiful, and totally important to me." I said, out of breath. My eyes met hers, searching for forgiveness.

Her features softened, and I felt her slim arms wrap around me, hugging me. I pulled her closer, and I felt her laugh. "Thank you, Austin. I totally forgive you. I overreacted too. You're the best." Ally whispered in my ear, and I touched her soft brown hair.

A/N: How was it? Did you like it? I know it was a little shorter than the other chapters. Sorry! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's Boys: Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I promise to be better about it. I just have so many ideas for this story and my other one that I'm working on, and I can't really sort them out. Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or anything else I may mention. Enjoy!

Ally POV

The end of summer crept up on us before we knew it, and suddenly a rush of school shopping and parties were everywhere. The hot, late nights spent with my good friends were shortened, and I was dreading the beginning of tenth grade. Desperately seeking extra summer time together, Austin and I were practically inseparable. My dad had given me the week off before school started to enjoy the rest of freedom with him, and I was extremely grateful.

Trish, Austin, and I were at Dez's house, filling up water balloons to prepare for a huge water balloon war. After several days of begging, Austin and Dez finally convinced Trish and I to participate. The tall blond had a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, and I rolled mine, hiding my worry.

"You better be glad I agreed to do this. My hair is about to go _crazy_. Do not be alarmed by the afro I'm going to get." Trish warned, tying her hair back into a pony tail. I laughed, knowing she was telling the truth. I had seen the afro before, and it certainly was crazy.

"I'm gonna get you guys so good! I will be the champion of this war!" Dez hollered from the top of his driveway, juggling five water balloons. We stood and watched as he lost his concentration and they all fell on top of him, soaking him instantly. All three of us clutched our bellies in laughter, while Dez pouted alone.

"Come on Dez, there's more over here." Austin tossed him the bag of balloons and chuckled. "You better watch it, Ally. I'm coming after _you_." He shot me a look, raising his eyebrows. I blushed furiously at his words and looked back at the balloon I was filling up.

"Whatever you say…" I counter, smiling to myself. Austin laughs and ruffles my hair playfully. My body tenses at his soft touch, and I shake my head at myself. Stupid, Ally, he doesn't like you and never will.

7777777

About an hour later, the four of us were dripping wet with huge grins plastered on our faces, lying in Dez's front yard. My hand kept brushing Austin's, and shivers ran up and down my spine.

I was extremely surprised and pleased with myself. Not only had I pegged everyone with balloons several times, but I did it in my bikini. Oh yes, Ally Dawson wore a bikini. You better believe it.

It was the light blue one I had bought last year with Trish when she forced me to get it, but had never worn it before. However, I felt brave this morning and had thrown it on. So when I pulled off my clothes to get ready to be soaked, I had earned several gawks and stares from my friends, especially Austin. His eyes had bulged when I took my t-shirt off, and I smirked to myself.

The flirty musician had sauntered over to me after he finished staring, and bent down to whisper in my ear. "If you wanted my attention, you could just say so. You didn't have to wear that skimpy thing." He rasped, winking. I pulled away, shocked, swatting his arm.

"Shut up, Austin. You love it." I grinned, skipping away from him, a water balloon in hand. Suddenly, I felt a balloon hit my back, thrown from none other than Austin. And that was how the war had begun.

Now the sun was setting, and we were still soaking wet on Dez's lawn.

Austin spoke up. "So are you guys going to that kid Adam's pool party tomorrow? It's for the end of summer. I heard a lot of kids from school are going."

Trish and Dez both stated they would be going. Then we all agreed to go home and meet each other tomorrow at the food court. Austin walked me home.

"You never said whether you were going to the party or not." Austin asked, nudging my arm that was swinging next to him.

"I guess so. His parents are out of town, so there will be drinking. But if you want to go, I will too. It's fine." I nodded, flashing him a smile. His eyebrows furrowed, and I could see confusion in his eyes. I love his many facial expressions, and I could read them all perfectly.

"You don't have to go. I can stay back with you." Austin offered, shrugging.

"No, it'll be fun. I'll just hang out with you." I said, He beamed, and suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling me to a halt beside him. His long, strong arms wrapped around me unexpectedly, and squeezed me really hard. I sighed happily, and relaxed my head onto his chest. Our embrace ended way too quickly.

"What was that for?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're just the best, Ally. Thanks for doing stuff with me even though you don't really want to. I love you." Austin's eyes danced, and the sun shone on his blond hair, illuminating the tiny highlights that he got from the sun.

"I don't mind. I just like spending time with you. I love you too, Austin." I smiled, looking down at my flip flops. We continued walking.

When we reached my front door, Jake peered through the curtains to spy on us. He winked at me, and I blushed, annoyed. "So you want me to come by tomorrow and pick you up?" Austin laughed at Jacob, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's good. I'll call you." I agreed. Throwing my arms around his neck one more time, I felt his warm body press against mine. "Bye, Austin. See you later."

"See you, Ally." And with that, my blond rock star turned and walked toward his house, waving goodbye as he went.

7777777

"You ready, Ally?" Austin came by to pick me up, and we were standing in the foyer, getting ready to leave.

"Yep." I nodded, and turned towards the front door, my hand on the knob.

"Whoa! Hold your horses. Come back here." Jacob stopped us immediately, and I sighed, wondering what stupid thing he wanted. Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms and waiting impatiently for him to explain. "What bathing suit are you wearing Ally?" Jake raised an eyebrow, and realization dawned on me. He knew I was wearing that bikini. I blushed.

"Oh, just one from last year, come on Austin-" I tried to make a break for the door, but I was stopped once again.

"Not so fast." This time, it was Austin that interrupted, not Jake. I looked at him, shocked. "Are you wearing that bikini you had on yesterday?" He asked.

Jake was surprised as well, I could tell. He smirked. "Yeah. Why?" I tried to look not embarrassed, but I knew my cheeks were burning scarlet. Why were they being so weird about me wearing a bikini?

"Ally's wearing a bikini?" Jake asked, shocked. I sighed dramatically.

"What is the big deal?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. Austin looked doubtful, and he tapped his foot.

"Are you sure you want to wear something so… revealing to a pool party? I mean, there's gonna be a ton of guys there, and well, you look kind of…." Austin trailed off, appearing as if in deep thought. Jake nodded his head vigorously, apparently on the same train of thought as Austin. I groaned, still confused.

"I look like what? A slut? Well you could've just said that." I shrugged, but was still embarrassed. I shifted uncomfortably. What if Austin thought I looked bad in a bikini?

"No! You don't look like a slut, Ally. But you do look really beautiful, and guys will notice your body… a lot." The tall blond boy sighed. Wow. He genuinely thought I was beautiful? He thought guys would look at me? Hmm…

"Is that such a bad thing?" I countered, crossing my arms. I looked at Austin pointedly, with attitude. You go, girl! I liked this new risk-taking thing. Austin was taken aback. He wasn't used to me arguing.

My brother finally stepped in, holding his hands up to stop us. "Ok, if Ally wants to wear the bikini, it's her choice. I trust Austin to keep her safe." Jake spoke slowly, looking from me to Austin.

"I don't need protecting!" I scoffed, biting my lip. Austin rolled his eyes at me, and I glared at him. Jake held his hands up once more.

"Look, we're guys. We know what guys think, and we just don't want them thinking that about you. Ally, we just want you to be safe." Jake said, ever the voice of reason. Ha.

Austin stepped forward. "Fine, wear the bikini. But just know that I will be watching every single guy there like a hawk, and I will personally take it upon myself to beat them up if they get too close."

"God, don't be such a drama queen. I'll be fine." I said, and marched out the door, Austin right behind me.

7777777

At the pool party, I discovered a new self confidence. I would usually be hanging back with Trish or Austin, always on the sidelines, watching other people swim and play. But this time, I was splashing and laughing. Even with guys…

Some cute guys in a grade higher than me had wandered over and were sitting next to me on a lounge chair. I could tell they were flirting with me, despite Austin hovering next to me. I was blushing. A lot. One dark haired boy even put his arm around me, offering me some of his drink. I giggled nervously, but I didn't like it. His arm was heavy and uncomfortable, and his drink smelled like booze.

Austin had sensed my discomfort, and immediately jumped into action. By the determined look on his face, I could tell he was out for blood. Stepping in front of me swiftly, he stood face to face with the dark haired boy whose name turned out to be Brian. Austin was taller, so Brian had to look up into Austin's dark eyes.

"I think that's enough. She's not interested." Austin spoke in a very low voice, and a small smile crept onto my face for no apparent reason.

"What are you, her bodyguard?" Brian sneered, poking Austin in the chest.

"Close enough. Now get out of my face." Austin said darkly. A small crowd had formed by then, and I was extremely embarrassed an uncomfortable from all the attention. Trish and Dez were in the back, sending me concerned looks.

Brian staggered away, along with his friends. Austin grabbed my hand firmly and pulled me away through the crowd, towards the vacant street. I worried my palms were sweaty, and that Austin would be totally grossed out.

When we reached the street, I realized I had left my shoes inside and that the pavement would be hot. Austin realized this as well, and quickly kicked off his own flip flops for me to slip on.

"No, Austin, I'll just go get mine." I said, shaking my head.

"Stop, just put them on. I'm fine. I don't want you to go back in there." Austin said, running a hand through his bleached blond locks. I sighed, but put them on as he requested. We walked a little farther out of view from the party.

Silence hung between us, and I closed my eyes, gathering my thoughts. He seemed to be thinking as well, and the quiet wasn't weird. "Thank you, Austin. You're always there to protect me even though I may not want you to." I said softly, looking into his eyes. Those warm cocoa brown orbs melted mine.

"Hey, no problem. I'll always be there. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." His expression softened from the hard one he had worn at the party. I resisted the sudden urge to touch his face.

"I know. And I'm sorry I was being difficult about the whole bikini thing. I just wanted to… I don't even know what I wanted to do. But I know you just wanted to protect me, and I appreciate that."

Austin nodded, a small smile reaching his face. "No, you have a right to dress yourself however you want. I just worry sometimes. You just don't realize how gorgeous you are, and guys notice. And sometimes that can be a bad thing." Austin smirked, kicking his bare foot across the pavement. He didn't show any signs of pain from the heat.

"Yeah. I guess I just never really got that kind of attention from guys before, and I wanted to feel special. I don't know. It's stupid." I whispered, glancing away from his strong gaze. I felt a comforting hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"It's not stupid. Everyone wants to feel special. It just kills me that you feel self conscious about yourself when you are so incredibly beautiful. I don't care what other guys may think." Austin told me quietly, his hot breath on my ear. His words made me blush, and my hands shook.

"Thanks, Austin. But isn't that kind of like Jake telling me I'm pretty since you're my best friend?" I pointed out.

He pondered this for a moment, and I waited patiently.

"What if I told you I wanted to be more than best friends?" Austin raised a flirtatious eyebrow at me, and my breath caught.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Haha. I hope you liked this chapter! Please please please review! I love it when I get reviews, and it totally makes my day. Click that review button now!


End file.
